


Countdown

by of_rivers_and_moons



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Final moments, Gen, Heavy Angst, Introspection, Regret, Sad, big sad, this was written by my friend but they dont have an account so im posting it for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_rivers_and_moons/pseuds/of_rivers_and_moons
Summary: 5 feet above, the press began to lower, and Ouma Kokichi reflects on his life.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was written by my friend [@6ugtear](https://instagram.com/6ugtear?igshid=1ex51ml4fliyb) on instagram, but they dont have an account so im posting it for them (with permission)-riverr

Five feet above me, the press moves down mechanically, caressing my skin before my demise.

I guess this is how it ends, huh? It’s been a lousy life. No one has ever truly liked me- I’m almost inhuman to each and every person to have met me. I’m amounted to a sociopath at every mistake. Through it all, this is what I’ve craved, right? I have wanted death beyond all else, right?

Four feet above me, the air begins to move aside, allowing the metal to take its time. I wait.

Saihara. I wonder, would he ever care for me? Would any of the others? I was always so alone, and as much as I tried to reach out, my outstretched arms were faced with my own walls. I was forced to remain hidden, stuck beneath this cruel disguise. I was an actor and a liar since the moment I was born.

Three feet above me now, the metals cool aura flows through my nose, a ghosts aroma soothing me.

I truly just wanted a friend, right? If I had one person, I swear, I could’ve changed. I could’ve spoken, and cried, and been normal like the others. Been talented with leadership, and not with deception. Be social, be helpful, be kind.

Now two feet above me, I begin to feel my heart beating faster. No chickening out now.

It can’t be that bad, can it? I’ve longed for death since I can remember. I’m a good for nothing, and I only ruin lives of any who crosses my path. Why would I panic? This is normal- this is my desire.

One foot.

 

Tears well at my eyes, my fingernails digging into the skin of my own arms. I squeeze my eyes closed, tighter than they were before. 

Will anyone cry? Will anyone react as Himiko did when losing her dearest friends? Of course they wouldn’t. Why does this hurt so much?

I can’t breath. I didn’t want this at all. I wanted the pain to stop, but not this. I’m terrified. I want to be saved.

No one will save me now, will they?

I open my eyes, and all I see is metal.

Five.

I clench my fists tight, and squirm desperately to escape.

Four.

Terror fills me to the brim. I feel cold metal begin to press against my cheek.

Three.

I begin to sob. I begin to feel pressure against my body.

Two.

I hear cracking.

One.

“I DON’T WANT TO-“

Zero.


End file.
